My Immortal
by reapersama101
Summary: Never aging, able to stop time, etc. It's all nice and dandy but it can never replace what the heart wants. Victoria Nice always wanted love. When she comes to Forks and meets Vance Amber, is it now that she'll fall in love? T for now.


ME: **Okay. I own nothing and Mr. D is out on vacation in Tahiti because he's been stressed out and now enjoy the story. **

**1.**

I stared at the motionless air around me along with the surroundings. The trees had stopped mid-breeze and were now frozen like that with leaves trailing down at my sides yet frozen midair. And yet the most frightening thing was right in front of me; the woman that was frozen directly in front of me. She had snow white ice cold skin and deep crimson red eyes that looked like liquid fire in actuality. I poked her figure and she tipped over, still in the same position of a lunge that she had been in when I had frozen her. When things are frozen they seem to give off an air of weightlessness so that they don't really weigh anything at all. Hell, a bunny could pick her up if it was in this little limbo of timelessness. But a bunny is not; nope, instead I am. I'm always the only one in this limbo so no one knows in actuality what I can do.

But this woman scared me to death right here. Her long golden blond hair was frozen behind her and her mouth was open to reveal razor-sharp teeth. There was a liquid frozen in its drip and at a closer look it was venom. So this was some kind of dangerous creature. I tilted my head in curiosity at this creature as I left its line of attack despite the fact that it had fallen to the ground by my poke. "Well, that's very interesting," I said and smiled absently. The woman seemed human by the clothes; she wore a pair of designer jeans along with a red t-shirt and a black trench coat. "Well, I suppose you won't be needing this," I scoffed as I took her jacket off lightly. Whereas things are weightless and frozen, they are also very fragile. So if I didn't want to snap off her arms or legs I had to be very, very careful. I know what you're thinking; stealing from a creature that's potentially dangerous is like a suicide mission, time-power or not. Hey; I was careful!

As soon as I pulled the trench coat on over my pair of black skinny jeans and a black off-the-shoulder sweater and a pair of ankle-high four ½ inch stiletto heeled black leather boots I unfroze the time space. The woman went slightly limp in her spot in shock. "What the hell?" She hissed. I blinked. Okay, so it's civil enough to swear. Cool! "Okay, so are you going to attack me again?" I smirked at the creature as I fiddled with my hair. It was longer than hers obviously and it was tied back with a black ribbon that held it in a loose ponytail. The creature turned to me in shock. "How'd you get over there," She said and pointed to the spot where I was now, "from over there?" She finished as she pointed the spot that I was that was only a few feet away from her. "I walked," I said simply with a shrug. "And that's my jacket!" The creature snarled. I blinked at her. "Okay, so, what are you?" I asked her. The creature blinked as if it was obvious. "What am _I?_ What the hell are _YOU_?" The creature snarled back. "I'm…none of your business." I said and stuck my tongue out at her. "You aren't a vampire, that's obvious." The creature observed. I raised a single eyebrow. "Is that what you are? A vampire? Have you met Dracula recently?" I scoffed as I crossed my arms.

The woman wrinkled her nose in distaste. "You truly are a disrespectful creature," She said and lunged at me again. I lifted my hands and froze her again, this time sure to make it quick. I merely ran to a different direction after shoving her down again. I knew it was childish but still she was getting on my nerves. From her point of view I'd just be too quick for her. From my point of view it was just a tiny shove. We were both eerily screwed up. "Do you eat people?" I asked when I unfroze time. The woman snarled.

"Yes. You're merely weak humans." She answered.

I suppose that's what made me do it.

**2.**

I inhaled the eerie gray smoke from my point near the fire pile. It was that woman from earlier who was burning. I know I shouldn't have done it but my instincts were just screaming for me to set her on fire. I guess I just wanted to burn something. Oh, well. I suppose she deserved it for trying to kill me and all. I still hadn't found out just where I am just yet though. You see, when time's frozen you don't really get tired. So I was walking for maybe a millisecond and I ended up in this area without really knowing where I was. When I was last with my family that was in Antarctica but I decided to leave. I mean, I live forever. They knew I'd have to move out at some point or another. I mean, I didn't want to be five hundred years old and still living with mom and dad! Can you say 508 year old virgin? I mean, it's bad enough that I'm already three hundred and forty eight. I don't need another two hundred years with dad riding on my back about my new boyfriends and such. That's annoying, too. I mean, it gets lonely when the only people who are immortal with you are your parents and six siblings. I have three sisters; Melinda, Halle, and Veronica while I'm Victoria; and three brothers; Jason, Jackson, and David.

Mom and dad have been riding my back lately about my whole new boyfriend thing. They didn't exactly approve of me dating humans when they know it won't last for long. I rolled my eyes as I inhaled on the cigarette yet again. I needed to figure out where I was so I could tell my parents where they forward my mail and shit. It was a good thing that my parents and I are filthy stinking rich. I mean, when you got forever you tend to make a few investments. But besides that, it isn't that fair. I mean, the others stopped aging in their twenties. I stopped aging at sixteen. I mean, I'm barely legal enough to drive! How lame is that? I hate being the youngest in appearance. I'm always stuck with high school. Even my youngest sister, Melinda, stopped aging when she was twenty two. Halle was second youngest and looks about twenty five with Veronica coming in around twenty seven. I'm the oldest girl and I look sixteen! No fucking fair! But still, I get all the hot guys. And yet I can't ever settle down quite because I'm apparently "too young".

Oh, my sisters and brothers have all been married at least twice. But no~! I apparently got to stick around for that. Oh, well. I turned around to start out and raised my hand gently, palm forward. The air around the area froze along with the large column of smoke. I kept on taking drags on my cigarette all the way until I was out of the forested areas. I came onto a highway and unfroze the time.

**3.**

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said to a nearby passerby person. She was an elderly woman. "I'm wondering just what town I'm in." I said with a soft apologetic smile. The woman snickered tiredly and nodded. "You're in Forks, dear." She said and began to walk away, mumbling about "kids on drugs" and shit like that. I sighed and nodded. Great; I just passed myself off as a person on drugs. I pulled out another cigarette and began to make my way through town. "You really shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your health." A shy voice said to me suddenly. I blinked and turned to her. She was a girl, no older than eighteen. She had alabaster white skin with dark brown hair that was pulled back messily.

She was wearing a Hoodie and a pair of jeans along with some tennis shoes. It was obvious by the circles under her eyes that she was under immense depression so I merely smiled and shrugged. "Not mine, I guess," I answered cryptically as I began to walk off. I looked like any other human with blue-green eyes and blond hair but the pale skin was a bit rare. Still, I had flowing blood and I had to breathe to live. That didn't mean I didn't live a long time or didn't stay the same age. "I'm Vicky," I said to the girl. She was at a grocery store, I realized, and I realized I had just interrupted her putting away her groceries. So I began to help her groceries into the car just when it began to rain. I looked up quizzically. In Antarctica it's not very warm nor is it very rainy. It snows. And that's about it. "I'm Bella," The girl said shyly. She didn't smile. I looked at her in confusion and nodded absently. "Right…" I said, trailing off. "You must be new to town." She said. I nodded again, still contemplating exactly what her issue is. I could probably rewind time so I could go back to the last moment she was happy but that'd seem a bit odd. "Are you going to go to the school?" Bella asked. I finally looked into her eyes and smiled. I was too curious. "Yep," I said.

Bella gave me a soft smile but it was sad. "Right, I'll see you there, I guess." I said, noticing that she was a student most likely. "Yeah, but I'm a senior. I won't be in the same grade." She said. I nodded. Yep; cause I'm probably eighteen times her age (nope; 19.3) and I'm still a sophomore. Yeah, that's dandy, ain't it? "Right, of course," I said absently and turned away, dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. I had to find a house which meant I had to find a way to forge my parents' signature (no problem, really) on a contract so that I could possibly live alone in a house. They'd find out eventually but did that matter? Nope.

**4.**

It was the first house that I saw and it was for sale. I had bought it with my credit card and signed it to my parents' name so that I wouldn't be considered a runaway or a minor. It was an average brownstone house in the little corner of Forks, Washington. I'd have to buy myself a car at some point when actually I could probably just run to the school if I wanted to. I had already gone shopping for groceries and clothes so I had that in store. The house came with the furnishing so that was fine. Thankfully there was already a bed ready and set. I got new sheets and comforters for that so it was all cool there. I was done hanging stuff up already and decided to just go to bed. I didn't feel like eating right now. I was completely tired and exhausted from the day so I just flopped on the bed and slept.

…

The next morning I woke to a wonderful day of lightning and rain. I had to register myself into the high school, had to get myself a car, had to get myself a TV so I can keep an eye on the news for storm watches and such and shit like that. I had a busy schedule ahead of myself.

I had to grumble all the way to my closet and pull out my clothes. It was a white tank top, a pair of jeans and obviously my new trench coat. I giggled at the memory of the trench coat. I don't know why I'm such a morbid person (really, I don't!) but I am. I pulled the outfit on with the same boots as yesterday and a black and white horizontal striped cotton stretch vest with black buttons to cover up the white tank top so it didn't soak completely through. I do have blood; I do blush. I then pulled on the trench coat and pulled out my cell phone along with the phone book. I called in a cab.

…

**5.**

Boring, boring, the blond hoes are snoring! I groaned tiredly as I dragged myself through the day. The only reason I was going to this damn school was because I was curious as to why Bella was so depressed. And finally….LUNCH! I was digging through my lunch when Bella sat down next to me. She had an apple and didn't even eat it! "Are you anorexic or something?" I said through a mouthful of food. Bella blinked at me then shook her head, not saying a word. Damn; she was, like, dead inside. Her eyes turned to the center of the cafeteria where one table stood out amongst the others. It was a family of…beauties! God, they were gorgeous. "Who're they?" I said through more food as I began to down my Pepsi too. "They're the Ambers and Jacksons. They moved in right when the…other family moved out." Bella said. She choked on the middle of the second sentence as if it was hard for her to say anything. So, she was depressed about the other family moving out? "What's so special about them?" I said as I took another swig of my Pepsi. Unlike other smokers my senses were untouched by my smoking so I could easily smell, taste, hear, feel and see everything just like any healthy person.

So Pepsi tasted really good. Bella looked taken aback by my sentence and I shrugged. "Sure, they're pretty and all but it's not like they're the only ones." I said as I began to eat some more food. One person, in particular, though, seemed to just stick out from the crowd. Here's what these "people" looked like; one was a tall brunette with gorgeous features and gold eyes, the boy-toy on her arm was a red-headed boy who was taller than her and gorgeous again with gold eyes; another girl was red-headed as well and again with the gold eyes and beauty! Her boy-toy had something else going for him; he had spiky black hair that shaded just over his right gold eye, giving him an emo look. The final one person was a boy. He had gold eyes and beautiful features but he was…different. He was alone. He had spiky brown hair like the emo boy's but his fit him naturally with the shade of chocolate. His strong features fit him beautifully but he wasn't too different looking. While he seemed almost average and yet beautiful at the same time he also seemed to be the most beautiful creature on Earth. He was a God.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, nudging Bella. "So, the only single one, huh? You got the hots for the hottie?" I joked to her. She seemed shocked and shook her head seriously. She blushed. "It's not like I wouldn't but I…still like someone else." She said. The other family. She was obviously still crushed over the other family moving, but was she only crushed about one person in particular? A…mate? I smiled at her and nodded. "But he's never coming back." She said sadly, her voice taking on a dead monotone instantly. "Ah, bullshit; no one never comes back. Everyone's got to come back at some point." I said as I dug right back into my food hungrily. Despite my appetite I still look dangerously thin because of my…lack of aging. "Their names are…?" I questioned Bella. She smiled at me albeit sadly. It was all sad with her. She was nothing but a rotting corpse. "The brunette's Julie, the red-headed boy is Charlie, the red-headed girl is Carrie and the black haired boy is Andrew. The final boy is Vance." She explained to me. I smiled and nodded. Vance, Vicky, Vance, Vicky; V's! "And what about them has caught your attention, mi amigo?" I asked curiously. "Nothing; they just have similarities…to them." Bella said. The way she spoke made me want to kill this other family. They had made her suffer. It was BULLSHIT!


End file.
